Black & White: Tales of the Pokedex
by Dnooage
Summary: Tales of the Pokedex are short stories/tales based off the Pokemon Black & White Pokedex entries of popular pokemon. Help me improve my writing & grammar, thanks. Request Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

The full moon hovered largely in the sky, seemingly larger then usual, it's reflection dancing within the pond below. It illuminated the pond as if making the water white liquid crystal, several goldeen, orange and white, swam back and forth quietly adding to the quaint atmosphere of the rustic temple. The monks slept indoors, sleeping after a long day of prayer, each room separated by thin transparent dividers with a bamboo leaf design A black silhouette slinked across the calm surface of the pond, cast by a Pokémon that pranced on the roof above it, atop one of the many buildings in the slumbering city.

The Pokémon sat down, glanced around nonchalantly and began to lick its paw, cleaning itself after a long day of mischievous activity that included swiping possessions of the irritated locals. He finished by rubbing the back of his paw against the golden charm embedded in his forehead, a headpiece that could only belong to a Meowth. Satisfied, the Meowth circled around, clawing the roof as he did so, and slipped into a comfortable ball preparing for a quick catnap.

Suddenly, the creamed colored cat eyes darted to an object below as if attracted by a magnet. His eyes sparkled brilliantly, matching the intensity of the brilliant moon above. Below, on a red wooden bridge that was suspended over the pond lay a gleaming pearl about the size of the Meowths head. A wide grinned appeared across its face as it unfurled from its ball and as if hypnotized began to slowly creep toward the abandoned treasure.

'Boing! Boing! Boing!'

The Meowth shook his head in confusion as small black creature bounced in from the open corridor of the temple. The Pokémon quickly fell to its belly, his eyes shooting from the figure to the pearl and back to the figure. As the figure stepped into the moonlight, it bouncing ever closer to the pearl, the Meowth instantly recognized it as a Spoink; it's small black snout being a dead giveaway.

The Meowth quickly realized what the psychic Pokémon was after, remembering that it swiped a pearl from a sleeping Spoink on a prior heist. Front flipping off of the roof the Meowth gracefully landed on the bridge. It quickly picked up the pearl, holding it triumphantly over its head as its eyes met with the surprised Spoink.

"Spo!" shouted the grumping angrily as it curled its tiny fist.

The Meowth side flipped onto the rail of the bridge. Touching one paw to the gold coin on its forehead he flicked it forward releasing a barrage of the coins in a pay day attack.

"Spo!" the Spoink groaned as the attack connected "Oink!"

The Meowth hopped back onto the bridge, pearl in hand, to prepare another attack when Spoinks eyes took on a soft purple glow.

"Spoink!" it yelled releasing beam of white light, a confusion ray attack.

The attack connected sending the Meowth onto it's back and the Pearl into the air. The now confused Meowth released its claws, dashed in for a scratch attack only to miss and slash the bridge sending chucks of wood to the ground. The Spoink hopped to the Meowths side, bounced again behind it and released a bounce attack, tackling the Meowth and sending it face first into the ground. The Spoink using it's tail like a well-trained gymnast back flipped landing next to the pearl.

"Meowth…," it frustratingly let out as it slowly got off the ground.

Meowth quickly turned to the Spoink, pointed one finger at him and gestured him over in a cunning taunt. Spoink grimaced and began to push it's self toward the ground. The Meowth released all of its claws, and opened its mouth revealing sharp fangs.

"Meowth!" it shouted in a battle cry.

"Spo!" it retorted ready to battle for the rare treasure.

"Mur!"

The Pokemon's heads tilted in unison in confusion, when a blur swooped down from above taking the pearl. Shocked, Spoink hopped forward next to the Meowth. The bird Pokémon landed on the roof, the pearl clinched in its claws. Its dark blacks feathered glistened in the moonlight, its piercing red eyes peering at the deceived Pokémon below. The Murkrow, elated with itself as it was the one that placed the pearl on the bridge, thoroughly enjoyed the show from the tree nearby.

"Kerow!" it cackled, as it saluted the enraged Pokémon below with its wing.

The cat & pig looked to one another in despair, tears in their eyes, realizing they have been duped, fell into a hug. The Murkrow let out one last laugh and shot off into the darkness, to plan another prank only a treasure such as a pearl can create.


	2. Serperior

*Pokedex beeps to life and begins to talk in a pleasant female voice*

"Serperior. The Regal Pokemon. It can stop its opponent's movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy boosts it internally. They raise their heads to intimidate opponents but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent. "

The nearby river trickled down stream, weaving its way through the lush green scenery. The Pokémon blended well with the surrounding vegetation. Dark greens, light greens, yellow and red exotic flowers small and large. It slept with its long body coiled up on a bed of flattened grass, which contrasted with the long grass around it that reached high into the sky. The sun was now beaming overhead down on the moist jungle below.

"Ser," the Pokémon let out with a sigh, it awakening from its afternoon nap.

The Serperior lifted its head, looking back and forth surveying the environment. It didn't take much wonder to figure why this snake was considered the regal Pokémon. It glanced about with a tepid attitude, its leaf like collar collecting the suns energies.

" peiror," it let out with irritated sigh. His servants were late.

On cue, two Shroomish, light brown green spotted mushroom Pokémon, rushed into the Serpeirors domain, fresh fruit on their heads.

"Shroom!" one let out as it tripped in its rush, sending the fruit tumbling to the ground.

The Shroomish shook in fear as it looked up to the agitated Pokémon. The Serperior slowly opened its eyes, them glowing a ruby red. It glared at the shaken Shroomish instantly paralyzing it in fear. Its eyes returned to their normal soft red and it looked to the lone Shroomish. It quickly ran to the Serperior, gently dropped the fruit in front of it and ran off into the grass. Disgusted, Serpeiror flicked the paralyzed mushroom to the side with its leaf-covered tail and began to feast on its fetched meal.

As the sun began to set Serperior was already well into its evening slither through the jungle. It came to a clearing where several Lilligant, the flowering Pokémon, danced in unison, twirling around, dipping and bowing, their red flowers atop their heads releasing a pleasant scent. One became aware of the snake and fell into a bow before it, as the others quickly realized its presence they to also fell into a bow. The Serperior was used to this, the Jungle was his domain now having had instilled terror in the residents when he evolved in a Serperior several suns ago.

The Serperior lifted its head high with pride as it slithered past the grass Pokémon. It continued its trek through the forest passing several more Pokémon on its way. Several Kecleon, green and purple with a red zigzag stripe through their stomachs scurried out of the way, camouflaging into the grass and all but disappearing. A startled Beautifly collecting nectar from the rainbow array of flowers fell to the ground in admiration and fear.

Soon the snake found its ways to a stream and decided to stop for a drink. As he sipped the cool water a Pokémon appeared in his vision across the stream. The Pokémon came from the sky, it was large, its body a light brown, four large leafs protruding from its back, wings, its long neck meeting with a small head that seemed to have yellow fruit hanging from it. It was a Tropius and it looked angry.

This scene didn't interrupt Serperior; it glanced to the Tropius and with a bored look and went back to having its fill of water.

"TRO!" the Tropius screamed as lifted its forelegs and slammed them into the ground.

Tropius was challenging the Regal Pokémon; it had enough over its rule of the jungle and wished for the Pokémon to live in peace once again. The Tropius grimaced in anger and released a barrage of razor leafs at the uninterested Pokémon. The Serperior simply contorted its body easily dodging the attack and returned once again to drinking.

"Tropius…," it let out in a low murmur.

Tropius began to shake, green glowing leaves lifted from its wings, they began to swirl around his body gaining speed as they did. With a push forward Tropius released the magical leaf attack. This time there was no escape, Serperior attempted to dodge the attack yet the leafs tracked his body like a heat seeking missile, slicing it as the attack connected.

Red marks covered Serperior as it slowly lifted its head into the sky.

"SEP!" it yelled as it began to coil upon itself.

Its eye locked on Tropius; with a burst of power it catapulted itself over the stream seemingly missing the Tropius. Suddenly its tail wrapped around its neck slamming its head into the ground as it landed. Tropius screamed out as agony. It slowly got back on its feet when it was double slapped across the face with Serpeirors tail, a vine whip attack. It stumbled back and dodged another incoming attack by flapping its large wings lifting into the air. By this time a large crowd of Pokémon gathered to watch the duel, Carvanha and Lumineion in the stream, several Carnivine, Bellossom and a Tangela stood by. A few Yanma zipped out of the way as Tropius continued in the air. Serperior flipped onto its head and began to rapidly spin around a glowing green wind surrounding it as shining green leafs filled the leaf tornado. Tropius beat its wings at a hurried pace instantly creating a leaf tornado sending it straight at the Serperior. The tornados collided bursting into an explosion of leafs that flew in every direction. The surrounding Pokémon gasped as leafs began to fall from the sky like rain.

"Sep!" the angry let out as it lunged forward.

With its eyes locked on the flying dinosaur it released a purple flood of gunk, which connected with the unexpecting Pokémon. The gastro acid seared Tropius sending it crashing into the ground below. Without pause Serpior pounced Tropius, wrapping around his neck in a wring out attack. Tropius struggled for air as Serperiors unrelenting squeeze tightened. The surrounding Pokémon looked in despair as Tropius fell to his knees, he was about to faint. Tropius started to flap its wings; slowly it got back onto its feet and with a burst of power whipped a whirlwind that tossed Sepiror into the air. The snake slammed into a nearby tree, dropping onto the ground in a dizzy stir. Tropius didn't waste anytime, it charged forward, it's wings glowing blue, it slammed it wings forward releasing charged slices of air, an air slash attack. The attack sliced into Serperior, cutting up the tree behind it as it did.

"SEP!" it let out in a screech.

Serperior flinched in pain, unable to move. Tropius charged forward and with a flap of his wings jumped into the air, falling into a body slam onto Serperior. The snakes eyes bugged out and closed as he collapsed onto the floor, knocked out. The Pokémon exploded into a triumphant cheer, surrounding the surprised Tropius. They gathered and picked him up, with some struggle, and carried him off into the jungle that he now ruled with a peaceful hand.


End file.
